True to Your Heart
by heka
Summary: Hao x Anna Songfic and Oneshot. My, my I seem to be having lots of them these days...


Heka: Hi! This is a very long one-shot.

Shigure: Yes, we didn't need to know that.

Dark: Go her. She has written another one-shot, while ignoring her other fanfics and her studies!

Heka: Oh shush. I now self-righteously declare that I am a Hao-Anna supporter!

(Gets killed by Yoh-Anna supporters)

Shigure: Yeah, well, she had that coming.

Dark: Also, she disclaims that she owns anything here. She would dearly like to own Hao and Anna, and create her own line of manga but she can't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to Your Heart: A Hao-Anna One-shot and Song-fic 

Patch Village is a wonderful village; Anna thought rather lazily as she walked through the many streets and alleys, looking for just the perfect souvenir in which she could make Manta buy for her. Actually, it didn't matter whether Manta was there or not, all she had to do was to charge it to his account and everything would be smooth-sailing from then on.

Yoh must have had one of his more _brilliant_ moments when he brought home that kid human for a friend. Still, Manta wasn't that bad a person, she just thought of him partly as her mobile Cash Producing Machine, which was good. Well-trained Itakos like her demanded money.

She had left the whole team of Funbari Hot Springs Team and Team the Ren in the capable hands of Horo Horo's sister, Pirika. She allowed herself a slight smile as she thought of that girl. What a wonderful trainer she was going to be when she grew up. Anna had half a mind to take her in and teach her the more finer points of training, like how to make a simple task like running around the track much more exciting by perhaps adding in a couple of mad rabid-filled dogs to chase you round and round after Anna had bathed you in all-natural beef flavoured soap tallow.

Yes, life was good. For now. She was off to get some tea leaves- she had discovered that she had run out of them and Manta was probably never going to regain the full use of his ears again but still, tea leaves have to be brought somehow. Souvenirs were the second reason she was leaving the room they were in.

She checked her purse and snapped it shut decisively. Just the right amount, she thought and continued down the lane, her long red scarf fluttering gently in the breeze. Glaring people out of her way, she heard the loudspeakers, which were playing some jazzy music before, crackle to life.

'Yes, umm, this is your Leader: Goldva, Organiser of the Shaman Fight. The Patch Indians have decided to start a dedication program for all Shamans, where one Shaman can dedicate a song to another Shaman, Group or Team, families or just the Organisers themselves to thank them for their kind gesture,' the elderly voice crackled, clearly hinting about something. 'Of course you have to pay for it, and it won't be much, just 2 Patch for one song dedication! We have to make money, you know…'

Anna had cocked her ears when she heard the announcement but she tuned out when she had heard the content. Once again, she marveled inwardly at what the Patch Indians' jobs really were. They were going to be extremely terrifying salesmen and women if they were ever released into the human world. Thank goodness they kept to themselves all the time, or she was going to have some _serious_ competition in the shopping industry, and no one, _no one_, _ever_ beats Anna-sama in a deal.

She continued walking as the loudspeakers continued their announcement.

'Yes, and we have the first dedication ever, paid by the kind A. Hao, to someone he's rather anxious to be close to, a Miss Anna K! He has dedicated this song, True to your Heart by 98 Degrees, featuring a Stevie Wonder. They must be really hot. I wonder where they live…'

The words died off as the song started playing. Anna froze. She had heard her name in the same sentence as Hao's name. That was very bad. However, he had dedicated a song to her and it was only polite that she listened to it.

True to your heart… what did that mean?

The jaunty tune had started to work itself into her nerves and she felt herself unwittingly tapping gently to the beat of the lively harmonica.

_Baby, I knew at once _

_That you were meant for me _

_Deep in my soul I know _

_That I'm your destiny _

_Though you're unsure _

_Why fight the tide _

_Don't think so much _

_Let your heart decide _

_Baby, I see your future _

_And it's tied to mine _

_I look in your eyes _

_And see you searching for a sign _

_But you'll never fall _

_'Til you let go _

_Don't be so scared _

_Of what you don't know _

Anna stopped tapping as the words hit home.

Her eyes narrowed.

He was _so_ going to pay for this. She got her feet moving again, and continued on her way.

_True to your heart _

_You must be true to your heart _

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love _

_Open your eyes _

_Your heart can tell you no lies _

_And when you're true to your heart _

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _

_(Got to be true to your heart) _

Her wooden slippers clopped annoyingly as she stormed into the tea shop, looking like she always did, which was death to anyone who annoyed, irritated or just talked to her. The Patch Indian shopkeeper squeaked inaudibly when she entered, having felt the day, which begun rather well for him, take a very drastic turn.

Picking out the bag of tea leaves automatically from the shelf, she placed it on the counter silently, a mean feat for someone so angry. However what irritated her most was that, even though she was in a shop, she still could hear the song jarring upon her ears as though it was just next to her.

She looked up to see that the shopkeeper had an old-fashioned radio mounted at the corner of his ceiling… and it was playing that blasted song.

_Someone you know is on your side can set you free _

_I can do what ever you do if you believe in me _

_Why second guess _

_What feels so right? _

_Just cross your heart _

_And you'd see the light _

Slapping the money onto the counter, she murmured, as the shopkeeper picked up the coins with trembling hands, 'I don't want to see that radio here ever again.'

There was no denying that tone of voice. 'Yes ma'am,' the shopkeeper answered.

She took the plastic bag, turned on her heel and left the shop, her red scarf mirroring her mood. Anna bit back her lip in anger while walking through Patch Village back to their hotel room. She was so going to get him for this.

_True to your heart _

_You must be true to your heart _

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love _

_Open your eyes _

_Your heart can tell you no lies _

_And when you're true to your heart _

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _

Passing Faust, she tossed him the bag of tea leaves warning him upon death that should he lose the purchase, he was going to train so hard under her that even Eliza would feel the pain.

'Where are you going, Miss Anna?'

'To a match. I have to see to something.'

'Do you need us to come with you?'

'No,' she said in such a final tone that Faust didn't dare to question why. She didn't even bother about asking him what he was doing when they were supposed to be training. She must be really furious about something, Faust decided. Perhaps later he would see…

_(You know it's true) _

_Your heart knows what's good for you _

_Let your heart show you the way _

_(You know it's true) _

_It'll see you through _

Anna continued walking towards the designated stage for Hao's match. That morning she had heard that The Star Group would be going against some other unknown group, known only as Team Wired Up by everyone else. Approaching the stadium, she could already hear the screams of fear.

Well… what she thought were the screams of fear. It probably just was the audience's response to Hao's awesome power.

Soon, she'll see to that.

_(True to your heart) _

_My heart is driving me to where you are _

_Yeah, you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far _

_Ease up a bit _

_Enjoy the ride _

_You won't get lost with your heart to guide you _

Okay, she huffed. The song was getting really irritating right now. If she hadn't known better, the two demons from the book would out already and thrashing that insignificant singer for all his worth for singing that blasted song in the first place.

_True to your heart _

_You must be true to your heart _

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love _

_Open your eyes _

_Your heart can tell you no lies _

_And when you're true to your heart _

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _

And that damned chorus again. Anymore of it and she was going to kill that boy for dedicating it to her in the first place. What did he think she was? Blind? Or stupid? Or both? Perhaps he was just arrogant. That was it, Hao was an arrogant little boy and he was going to get his just rewards.

_True to your heart _

_You must be true to your heart _

_That's when the heavens will part _

_And baby, shower you with my love _

_Open your eyes _

_Your heart can tell you no lies _

_And when you're true to your heart _

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me _

_You got to be true to your heart _

She was being true to her heart, damn it, that she was with Yoh. Yoh was adorable. Yoh was _hers_.

_When your feelings are getting crazy _

_And you don't know where to start _

_Keep on believing, baby _

_Just be true to your heart _

_When all the world around you _

_Just seems to fall apart _

_Keep on believing baby _

_Just be true to your heart _

_(You must be true to your heart) _

_You must be true _

_To your heart _

The song was finally over. Thank goodness, Anna thought in relief as she walked into the arena. A tower of flame signified the end of the match. Well, that wasn't too bad. She knew who the winner was anyway.

She noticed a small American Indian boy, what was his name, Opacho? – standing in the arena. He smiled at her. She wasn't really sure if he was smiling at her, that boy smiled all the time. Hao's huge Oversoul disappeared slowly as the referee of the match announced The Star Group's victory over Team Wired Up.

'Victor- The Star Group!'

The cheers were deafening. Anna stood at the stands, staring down at the stage, looking for that one character whose neck she would love to wring her hands around right now…

Hao appeared on the stage. He looked up and smiled gently, and made a wave in her direction.

She was too angry to wave back. Heck, she wouldn't even bring herself so low as to wave back in any mood. She was here to clear one thing only, and that did not include waving to anyone in any particular mood whatsoever.

The arena cleared slowly. Anna stood at the stands, her face expressionless. In a flash, Hao appeared before her, with the smiling little boy by his side.

'And to what do we owe this visit from the lovely Miss Anna?' he asked mildly, leaning against the wall.

'Don't be ridiculous. I heard your dedication. And I am true to my heart. Not whatever your song said.' Anna declared quietly.

Hao's face fell slightly. 'Oh. Hmm,' he replied, apparently thinking of something else. 'Doesn't matter. It brought you out to see me right?'

Anna's eyes narrowed dangerously, the only sign that she had any reaction to that sentence.

'What does that mean?' she ground out.

'Well, see, if that song made you so angry, it means that you do have feelings for me. Any other person would ignore it,' Hao remarked cheerfully. Reincarnation was worth it, just to see her so angry… or red.

'Are you blushing?' he teased happily.

Anna's face grew hotter. She didn't even know it had grown hot.

'No. Do not change the subject.'

'Exactly. What was the subject?' Hmm, how he loved bantering with her.

'Why did you dedicate such a song to me?' Anna asked, taking a deep breath. Gods, she needed to control herself.

'To see you. I knew you would be angry,' Hao said simply. 'Can't I see my sister-in-law?' he feigned a hurt look.

Anna sputtered. 'Sis-'

'Yoh and I are siblings after all,' Hao replied. 'Though not forever…' he added as an afterthought.

'Yoh will beat you in the Shaman Fight,' Anna shot back. How dare he…

'Yes, that reminds me. You said you would be the wife of the Shaman King. Please keep to your word.'

'I always keep to my word!'

'Good! Get ready for our wedding then.'

'Yoh will beat you!' Anna exclaimed, furious enough to finally dropping her cold exterior. That boy was so infuriating.

'Ah, finally. The passionate girl inside has spoken. Let him try,' Hao replied dismissively. 'He is, after all, only a part of me.'

'And he will beat you!' Anna cried. 'I will personally make sure of that!'

'Hmm,' Hao smiled. 'Nothing would please me more than to die in your hands.'

'Don't worry. Your wish will be my command,' she replied, her cold exterior coming back.

'But see, I like you. And I can't die before I actually display my affection for you, hey?' Hao grinned. 'Besides, would you kill me? I know that my wish is your command but still…'

Anna flushed again. Damn that boy, he was able to make her blush twice within ten minutes!

Hao laughed. He loved poking fun at her.

'You are so… intriguing, my dear Miss Anna. I can see that our marriage is going to be a very interesting one…' Hao remarked easily. He knew which buttons to press for speech-

'No! Yoh will- '

- And which button to press for silence. Without warning, he planted a kiss on her lips, so soft that even Anna kept speaking for a full two seconds before she realized what was going on.

Her right hand moved instinctively- and was stopped almost immediately

'You wouldn't, Anna,' Hao murmured, his lips still on hers. He deepened the kiss.

Her other hand moved- and was similarly stopped.

'I knew you wouldn't.' Hao removed his lips from hers but his face was still uncomfortably near hers. Anna squirmed slightly. Damn all boys and their superior strength, if she could just get to her beads…

'Ah ah ah…' Hao smiled gently, as if reading her mind. He pushed her to the wall between the seats and the grandstand, and pushed her arms up above her head. Anna's heart started beating faster. What the hell?

'Now, I could ravish you here right now but you would hate me for life, which isn't a good thing…' he replied, talking casually.

'Let me go!' Anna growled, furious that he was taking things so… so easily! Damn, damn, damn, exactly like Yoh! Damn!

'But I am a gentleman, so I shall.'

He released her hands. Anna's breath came out in a gasp; she didn't know she was holding it till then. She massaged her wrists ruefully and then slapped him in the face.

'That was for the song,' she replied coldly. Then she backhanded him viciously.

'And _that_ was for the kiss.'

Hao was in shock. Recovering himself in record time, he grinned, massaging his sore, stinging cheek.

'Well done! I shall forever remember those slaps. Now let me thank you for them…' he moved towards her.

'Don't touch me,' she snapped. Pushing him away, she strode off, her mood hardly improving from when she came in.

Hao smiled to himself and teleported to the top of the stadium to see her walk away, and into Yoh's waiting arms.

'Anna! Are you alright? Faust said…' Hao tuned out to the rest of the conversation, thinking back on the kiss, how soft her lips were…

Opacho dared a question.

'Hao-sama, does it hurt?' he asked in childish concern.

Watching Anna being embraced by his good-for-nothing brother, Hao smiled wistfully as she disappeared with the rest of the team without even a backward glance at him.

'No, no. It doesn't hurt. It never hurts, with her.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heka: I tell you, that bloody song was sooooooo irritating…

Shigure: Oh, I see she recovered.

Heka: What? That stupid song was sooo irritating, I had to listen to it sooo many times just to get the words because the blasted lyrics website only printed half of the damned song so I had to listen to the rest and get the lyrics by just listening and-

Shigure: We get your point. You suffered.

Heka: YES! An author is NOT supposed to suffer! She is supposed to just write a nice story and then watch money come in due to royalties!

Dark: Oh dear…

Shigure: This is what a lazy person thinks an author's job is…

Dark: Gods she is so wrong.

Heka: Yes, anyway, enough about me. REVIEW:)


End file.
